Flu
by m4sk
Summary: Jared se resfría, y cuando Jared se resfría, Jensen piensa que en vez de vivir con un adulto tiene a cargo a un niño. El punto es que Jensen ama a los niños. J2.


**Titulo: **Flu

**Autor:** Mask

**Pairing:** J2.

**Warnings:** Ninguna.

**Summary: **Jared se resfría, y cuando Jared se resfría, Jensen piensa que en vez de vivir con un adulto tiene a cargo a un niño. El punto es que Jensen ama a los niños.

* * *

Observó desde el sofá como la melena castaña se movía de un lado a otro. Suspiró sonoramente mientras le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en su objetivo… ¿Qué demonios hacía girando en el piso? Uno de los perros que les acompañaba ladró respondiendo a su pregunta.

Sintió que algo caía de la pequeña mesita frente a él. Suspiró nuevamente y escuchó la carcajada retumbar en toda la sala.

-Jared… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece? – preguntó intentando ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Antes de cualquier respuesta coherente, sonó un estornudo y luego de eso un ataque de tos. Giró los ojos y miró la hora, era el momento. Se levantó con pesadez del sofá, antes dejando la botella en la mesita, miró al menor con un deje de advertencia y se dirigió al cuarto de este con uno de los perros siguiéndole.

De un pequeño estante en el baño sacó un botiquín que él se había encargado de ir llenando, tomó el pote con pastillas que el más alto había vuelto a esconder y el termómetro.

Mientras se devolvía miró las cosas que llevaba en sus manos ¿cómo había caído tan bajo? De niñera de un gigantón de casi dos metros. Bien hecho Jensen, lo que te ganas por ser sociable. Guardó las cosas en su bolsillo trasero.

Al llegar a la sala lo único audible eran las risotadas que mandaba el castaño, aun jugando con el perro entre tos y estornudos.

-¿No deberías estar en cama?, mañana tenemos que grabar.

-Aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiido, Jen, aburrido.

Jensen sonrió, ahora más ampliamente mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-Vete a tu cuarto, Padalecki, que después soy yo quién te aguanta.

El menor lo miró pensativo desde el piso mientras se sentaba despacio. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una pequeña capa de sudor se mostraba en la frente, de seguro afiebrado nuevamente, pensó.

El ojiverde le tendió la mano y el menor la tomó, dejándose arrastrar por el mayor.

-Eres un aburrido – murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro escuchara.

Haciéndose el sordo, Jensen simplemente rodó los ojos mientras lo empujaba sobre el colchón, dejando al más alto acomodarse mientras él iba a por un vaso de agua.

Cuando regresó al cuarto, el menor miraba el techo sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Jensen, sabiendo que lo lamentaría después, se sentó a un costado de la cama. Jared, inconscientemente, giró su cuerpo, pero su mirada se mantuvo en el techo.

-Estar enfermo apesta – habló luego de un rato en el que el rubio terminaba de tomarle la temperatura.

-Si te tomaras tus medicamentos hace mucho que el resfrío se te hubiera pasado.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un bufido por parte del castaño.

Dejó la pastilla sobre el velador junto al vaso de agua y comenzó a levantarse, cosa que fue impedida por una mano firme agarrada a su codo.

-Es por eso ¿no? – habló repentinamente serio.

Jensen volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y le miró fijamente. Los ojos del castaño mostraban una falta de sentimiento tal que le congeló por unos segundos, nunca les había visto tan apagados.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-A lo del otro día, al hecho de que cuando te pregunté si querías llevar esto más lejos, simplemente dijiste que yo no estaba listo para algo así.

-Sigo sin saber a dónde quieres llegar- respondió el otro endureciendo un poco su voz y sabiendo perfectamente cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

-Yo… o sea mi actitud, me encuentras demasiado fuera de lugar, infantil, o no se… He estado dándole vueltas todos estos días, ¿sabes?, pero no entiendo que quisiste decir, hasta ahora. Hoy lo capté. Sé que tiendo a ser un gran dolor en el culo a veces, pero Jen, puedo cambiar eso, sólo si tu pudieses darme una oportunidad o algo, sé que no soy la gran cosa, y que al lado tuyo sólo soy un niño, y no es como si te estuviera rogando es sólo que no logro…

La verborrea del menor se detuvo abruptamente al sentir los labios del ojiverde sobre los suyos. El beso le tomó por sorpresa, no es como si no lo hubiesen hecho antes, sino que fuese el rubio quien tomara la iniciativa lo dejó colgado.

No alcanzó a responder el beso, Jensen se separó antes para mirarle fijamente.

El castaño se sintió un poco inquieto por la mirada fija del actor, lo que llevó a bajar la suya.

Antes de siquiera decir algo, Jensen acarició lentamente la barbilla de su co-estrella antes de volver a besarle, esta vez más suavemente, dándole el tiempo necesario al menor para seguirle.

-No sé de donde sacas tantas cosas- dijo apenas terminó el beso. Sus labios aún se rosaban y su voz era un suave murmullo – Eres más de lo que podría pedir… – susurró antes de separarse completamente – El problema es ese, Jared, eres más de lo que cualquiera pudiese pedir. Sé lo que dije, y no me arrepiento. Eres joven, puedes conseguirte a quien quieras, puedes tener lo que siempre soñaste más que por mero capricho…

-No eres un capricho – interrumpió de forma rápida, el castaño, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Jensen ignoró como los cambiantes ojos brillaban dolidos.

-Sólo no quiero que te arrepientas, sólo eso. – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo de forma ansiosa.

Jared desde su posición le abrazó, enganchándose de su cuello y escondiendo su cara en él.

Estuvieron un rato en esa posición hasta que sintió al menor toser.

-Vamos, recuéstate – pidió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Jared, por primera vez en días, le hizo caso.

Jensen se quitó la camisa y los jeans, quedando en camiseta y ropa interior.

-Trágate la jodida pastilla y hazte a un lado –ordenó mientras ponía en la mano del menor el medicamento.

Al menor le brillaron los ojos mientras una suave sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Hizo lo que el ojiverde le pidió y en cuando este estuvo ubicado a su lado en la cama le abrazó.

El mayor, sumido en sus pensamientos, acarició la cabeza de Jared con ternura, bajando unos segundos a su frente para comprobar si la fiebre seguía.

-Vale – habló después de un rato – lo que quieras, niño mimado.

En un inicio, tan perdido en las caricias, el castaño no comprendió a lo que se refería, pero luego de unos segundos la lamparita se encendió en su cabeza.

Alzó una de las manos con las que jugaba con la camiseta de Jensen y la ubico en una de sus mejillas. El mayor bajó la mirada, lo que Jared aprovechó para besarle. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo sabe que cuando se dio cuenta ya había caído profundamente en la oscuridad.

Le despertó un haz de luz que le daba directo en la cara. Estaba sólo en la cama, pero desde el baño se podía escuchar a alguien hablando por teléfono.

-No creo que sea posible, a decir verdad durmió bastante mal – explicaba Jensen a alguien más- cuando me levanté a revisarle tuve que quedarme con él, la fiebre no quiso ceder en toda la noche.

Se escuchó un silencio prolongado, la contestación de la otra persona, quizás, pensó Jared.

-Sí para mañana está bien te vuelvo a llamar. –otro silencio-Si, si, tengo claro que el rodaje no se puede atrasar más, pero supéralo, no lo voy a llevar enfermo, de todas formas me voy a encargar que se quede en la maldita cama todo el día – hablo el rubio risueño – okay, te llamo.

Intentó hacerse el dormido al sentir como Jensen se acercaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

-Estoy dormido, ¿no ves? – hablo el castaño con los ojos cerrados, siendo consiente por primera vez como se sentía. Y la respuesta era… como el asco. Parecía que una lija se estaba deslizando por su garganta y la cabeza le dolía horrores; emitió un quejido sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Bien, Big-Boy, esa es suficiente respuesta para mí, te quedas en cama hoy, nada de jugar con los perros y te tomas la maldita pastilla cuando corresponda.

La voz que lo retaba se fue acercando de apoco, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su frente, fue en ese entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

La mirada verdosa de Jensen le hizo sonreír.

Puede que los días que se le viniesen fueran un asco, que la programación en la televisión fuera mala, que tuviera que sobrevivir a base de agua y caldos de pollo, pero todo eso dejaba de tener importancia en el momento en el que Jensen le besaba. Podía vivir con eso, y con lo de ser novios, por supuesto.


End file.
